I Feel Hatred
by Machi
Summary: Brothers aren't supposed to love... but Hao isn't one to listen to rules... Onesided Hao X Yoh


A MACHI MOMENT: Yo, people! Today, I watched Shaman King on 4Kids like I always do... and it makes me always wanna read fanfics for it and write. Usually I like the couple Ren X Yoh... but Hao looked so CUTE...

Disclaimers: Yeah, I don't own Shaman King... but I like how the two brothers in the show's names are both greetings... heh heh...

WARNINGS: Painfully blatant incest, violent sex (blood fettish?) yaoi (Hao X Yoh) Not too violent. I don't like it like that...

_...I hate this new rating system..._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I Feel Hatred**

**RATED: M**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yoh let out a low moan as his back hit the soft green grass beneath him, and in an instant his body was consumed by the shadow of Hao looming over him. Hao's long, brunette hair brushed against his younger brother's neck, and Yoh tried in vain to brush it away as Hao leaned in, his lips connecting to the smaller beneath him.

"Stop... trying to deny..." Hao said in between lavishing his brother with kisses as Yoh wriggled beneath him. "That you don't feel... anything for me..."

"Hatred," Yoh gasped, his eyes lowered and gaze hazy as Hao's hot breath took home in his mouth. "I feel hatred."

Hao pulled away. His gaze lingered on Yoh, who in return flushed red and looked away. Hao only smirked in satisfaction as he pulled off his gloves with his teeth, and then let his hands begin to unzip Yoh's battle outfit that Anna had made him. He deserved better.

Yoh heard the tell-tale sound, and snapped his gaze back up to Hao. The two brother's locked eyes; behind them burned and roared an untold yearning of want. They needed this.

"I hate you," Yoh hissed weakly as Hao managed to get his brother naked beneath him in seconds flat. Hao managed a smile.

"Then show me," He whispered.

Yoh's eyes widened as Hao leaned in... but the youth submitted as his lips pressed against his, Hao's tongue slipping inside the warm cavern. Yoh moaned as his arms wrapped around his brother's neck... he was so warm...

Hao pressed down hearder, the kisses quickly becoming painful and brusing. Yoh let out a cry as Hao's hands clamped down hard on his shoulders, pushing Yoh harshly into the ground. Pain rushed up his neck and arms... was it supposed to feel this way?

"N-no!" Yoh cried, pulling his mouth away from Hao's, but his older brother was persistant... instantly his mouth was on Yoh's neck, kissing and biting at the tender area. Yoh gasped outloud, and he dug his nails into Hao's shoulders, trying to break the skin. Hao finally bit down, and a scream ripped from Yoh's throat as blood began to trickle down his neck. Hao's tongue rolled over the small cuts, and Yoh's breath shook a he lay naked and vulnerable to his brother.

"Are you in much pain?" Hao inquired snidely, his hair tickling Yoh's chest. Yoh panted, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he gazed up at his brother. Hao stared down at him, a smirk still on his face.

"Stop." Yoh shook as he tried to pull away. "Please stop."

Hao grabbed at him. Yoh yelped out, but in return grabbed at Hao's hair and yanked on it. Hao grunted in response, but snatched Yoh forward and had thier lips connect once more. Yoh's eyes slipped closed. Although he would never admit... this... it felt so _good_...

"Mmm..." Yoh let out as Hao crawled back on him, his hand running down Yoh's chest and to his stomach. He pushed down on it, and Yoh blushed red as a sigh came from his throat.

Hao smiled down at him. "Do you like that?"

Yoh didn't answer.

"Hatred." Hao leaned in, his hands running down further to grasp Yoh's now erect member. "Do you still feel it?"

"Ah...!" Yoh let out as Hao's fingers gently stroked him. He gripped onto Hao's shoulders tightly, burying his face in his brother's shoulders.

Hao chuckled, pulling down his pants from his hips and to his knees. "Haven't I taught you anything, little brother? You should never betray your emotions. I know I won't."

Yoh's eyes widened as Haosituated himself in between Yoh's legs. Yoh's chocolate orbs widened. "N-no... Hao... no!"

"I love you, little brother." Hao forced himself in his brother quickly, and Yoh screamed, his back arching as he clutched the grass beneath him. "I love you, and only you."

Yoh's screeches filled the night air as Hao pumped deep into him. Yoh's thought swirled wildly as Hao continued his ministrations; everything was hazy and filled with pain and subtle passion. Yoh managed to grab ahold of Hao and pulled him down, and the two shared a rough kiss as Yoh gnawed furiously on Hao's lips, drawing blood. The two kissed again, attempting to lick up the precious red fluid that dripped from Hao's chin.

"Precious... little... brother..." Hao moaned out as he contiuned to pump into him. Yoh moaned loudly as Hao whispered, "Let me hear... you talk to me..."

"H-Hao! Brother... ah!" Yoh's face was red... he could not believe that Hao was doing this to him... and yet, he did nothing to stop him. Some of his brother blood was smeared in his face. Yoh looked up at Hao, his eyes lowered. "I think... I'm about to..."

Hao nodded slowly. Without stopping his rhythm, Hao leaned low and took Yoh's length in his mouth. His lips barely touched it before Yoh cried out and came quickly, the Hao lapping it all up. Yoh let out a happy gasp as Hao finally ceased, and lifted back up to Yoh. Yoh shakily leaned up and bit, kissing Hao's cheeks and licking off his cheeks and mouth, where Yoh's gift had sprayed on him. Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh, who flushed as Hao kissed his forehead.

"I love you, little brother..." he whispered, kissing his forehead.

Yoh stared up at him. Hao loved him... but that was the same man who wanted to take over the world... who whould stop at nothing to kill his friends... everyone he cared about... who wanted to kill him...

"I love you..." Hao whispered, kissing his lips. "Whenever we're together... I feel love well within my heart. I want you to be mine."

Yoh pulled away. He would have to meet back up with his freinds before the sun rose... but for now...

Yoh lowered his gaze, burying his face into Hao. "You feel love?"

"For you, yes..." hao whispered, stroking Yoh's hair. "And you? What about you for me?"

Yoh didn't look up. He was still the same man.

_Hatred. _He thought, clutching into his brother as he drifted to sleep._ I feel hatred._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: And so... there you have it! I wrote a story in ONE SITTING! Now, if only I could do the same when updating my chapters...

**Please Review!**


End file.
